


You Never Will Anymore

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds, First Kiss, Hero Dean, Lucifer Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean sets out to save Cas from Asmodeus. Fluff at the end.





	You Never Will Anymore

Dean started to get just a little anxious when Cas didn't come by. "How long does angel business even take, Sammy? And what the hell was he thinking on the phone?"

"What about the phone, Dean?" Sam looked at his brother, confused. "He said he was okay, remember?"

"No, Sam. The Cas I know would at least try to get the hell over here. Nothing since that last call, okay? There's a problem here."

"You think he's in trouble, then?" At Dean's insistent nod, Sam sighed. "Okay, Dean. Here, we'll track his phone."

"Not yet. I need to talk to him first, and since when do you even want to help with this? You're the one who was so freaking sure he was okay."

"Yeah, but I can't exactly do anything with you so... you know. Tense." Sam ran a hand through his hair, turning in his chair to face Dean. "Look, Dean. Why don't you try calling him? You know, checking in before we do anything?"

Dean took his phone out from his pocket, just nodding and quickly saying, "Yeah, okay Sammy."

He was already waiting for an answer from Cas, his phone held up against his ear. "Pick up, you son of a bitch," he muttered. "Just answer the damn phone."

"Hello, Dean." Hearing Cas's voice was such a relief to Dean that he couldn't help but exhale a huge sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Cas, I'm fine. But where the hell are you? You usually, you know, come on over? What the hell happened?" 

"I got caught up in some business. Some demons were repeatedly demanding to know about Jack, and I had no time to visit then." 

"Bullshit. Cas, you can smite an entire freaking army if you had to. Some demons? Sounds a hell of a lot like an excuse to me. Because I know you, okay? And I freaking know that you wouldn't let some dumbasses like them keep you from checking in with me and Sammy."

"I can try to meet you if you prefer."

"No. No, Cas, because you wouldn't even need to meet up with us. You would show up and scare the crap out of me instead. Look, I've gotta go. We'll talk later." Then Dean hung up, turning to Sam.

"Sammy, track the damn phone." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had been called out of his cell, and now stood while two demons lifted him by the arms to Asmodeus. From the looks of things, the new king of hell didn't look too happy with him.

"Your hunter boyfriend tried to call you just now," Asmodeus said. "He was getting awfully suspicious of you. You realize, Castiel, that this could lead them to us."

"I never asked Dean to call me." Cas was still trying to fight back against the demons, but he had been tortured quite a bit already and was fairly weakened. Lucifer didn't look much better.

"Yes, but he still did. He cares for you. A little too much, if you ask me. We can't make the Winchesters suspicious, you realize."

"I believe it isn't such a bad idea," Cas said, narrowing his eyes. "I already told you I know nothing about Jack."

"Yes, I heard your story already. However, we could make a deal with them, hmm? Trade you for the child. Keep Lucifer locked up so he can meet his son."

"Sam and Dean would never do that. They care for Jack."

"And they also care for you, Castiel. After your recent death at Lucifer's hand, wouldn't you agree," Asmodeus began, using two fingers to stroke his scar around his eye, "that they want you back?"

"You wouldn't do it. You would rather keep me here."

"I'm much more interested in the son, however. Lucifer may be able to do more than you in that department."

"And you would just let me go?" Cas asked, confused.

"I don't see why not. It would most likely keep you out of my way and keep the Winchesters off my trail."

Cas glared. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Smart. You see, both you and Lucifer are very important in terms of information. I suppose I could invite the Winchesters over here, make them choose between you. The one who gets left behind dies."

Asmodeus smirked. "What'll it be?"

"You would try to make me lie about how I got this way." 

"Oh, you just got into a bit of a battle over the child. It's very believable if you ask me."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you freaking serious, Sam? Cas is where?" Dean pulled the computer in his direction, reading what it now said. "I told you something was up, dammit."

"Sorry, Dean. But we don't know what he's even doing there, you know? He could be okay." But Sam's words didn't have any affect on Dean.

"Whatever. I'm heading over there, and you don't have to come along. I swear, if he's hurt in anyway, someone's going to pay." Dean pulled on his jacket, Sam following behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door busted open, two dead demon's bodies sliding in first. Asmodeus had given up on getting anything out of Cas, and sent him back to the cell.

"Where the hell is he?" Dean demanded, gun waving around. "What did you do to him?"

"Would you happen to be asking about Castiel?" a southern-accent kind of voice asked. Tracing his scar with two fingers, Asmodeus appeared behind where Dean had just come from.

"You son of a bitch. You freaking took him, didn't you?"

"I simply had to interrogate him for information. I can assure you, he's very much alive. Just a little banged up." With a snap of his fingers, two demons dragged Cas in. "You see? Just fine."

"You call that fine? He's been through hell and back because of you!" 

"Well, actually, Castiel never left hell. Nonetheless, I have a proposition for you. I was going to offer you a choice." Asmodeus paused. "But I can't do it when it's just you. Where is your brother?"

"Outside. And this is just between you and me, you dick. Just give Cas back and I might consider sparing your ass."

"I can't just die. I'm a Prince of Hell, and you don't tell me what to do." He clenched a fist, and the hunter dropped his gun suddenly, clutching his throat and falling onto the floor. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Asmodeus asked Cas, who had only just regained conciousness. "He came over here to save you. And now, he'll die while you watch."

"No." Cas elbowed one demon, his strength sending it back a few steps before he barely managed to smite it, then repeating the process to the other one. "You won't hurt him."

"I already am." 

"I don't think so. You already screwed up once, remember, Asmo? I'm okay with giving you more scars. Would be a nice look, to be honest." Lucifer showed up right next to the angel.

"How did you get out?" Asmodeus's fist unclenched out of surprise, and Dean got up instantly. He picked up his gun, then ran for Cas, who actually looked more concerned for Dean than himself. 

"Somebody," Lucifer began, pausing for dramatic effect, "liked me more than you. That's how, buddy."

"What the hell?" Dean whispered to Cas, who was now slightly leaning against him. "Freaking Lucifer's back?"

"He is. But he seems concerned for Earth for once. I still don't trust him." 

"Who would? The guy killed you." Dean sighed. Can't we just leave him? He's already being a distraction." It was true, everyone's attention was now on Lucifer.

"I certainly wouldn't object to the idea. But Dean, while he is a pain to deal with, he has information. About Mary." 

"Mom? He killed her as soon as the damn rift closed. He just took his sweet time doing it." Dean shook his head. "I don't need any crap false hope, Cas."

"Dean," Cas just said. "Trust me just this once. Please."

"Fine. But he better be useful or I'm killing him. You got your blade? Cause we'll have some trouble getting out of here." When Cas opened his mouth to speak, Dean stopped him. "You're beaten up, dammit, don't tell me we can get out of here flying."

"He can. Lucifer isn't at full power, yes, but he can do enough to get all of us out safely."

"Tell him to then. I don't have all damn day."

"I've got it," Lucifer said, suddenly transporting the three of them outside at the Impala. "Hey, Dean! Sorry about you know, mudering Cas over here. He just wanted to raise my son! I'm a protective father."

"Yeah, or you want to turn him into a freaking weapon under your control. And he's got a damn name, Lucifer."

"Okay, fine! Jack. Is that better? Yeah, I thought so. Now let's get out of here before something happens to me? Gotta be a presentable parent."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean drove as fast as the car allowed. "You're freaking serious? You actually kept Mom alive?" Lucifer had decided to tell everyone what he had seen during his time in the alternate dimension.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome. I swear, you Winchesters always jump to conclusions!" 

"Or because you pulled her in with you, we assumed she was dead. Or worse."

"Sure, yeah. Know what? Maybe I grew to kinda like her. We have something in common, after all. Both parents, hello?"

"Yeah, but Mom's better at it than you. I doubt she trusted you, you son of a bitch."

"Come on guys! You realize that we're all in danger here? Michael is out for blood here! He's already got other Kevin working on a spell to open the rift again!"

Dean sighed. "Great, another murderous angel dick. One is enough."

"He's talking about you," Lucifer stagewhispered to Cas. "Sorry, buddy." Cas pushed him away, rolling his eyes. "Dean?" Cas asked suddenly. "Can I kill him yet?"

"What?" Lucifer balked at the suggestion, his hand moving into a defensive position. "Come on, guys. We need me! Me, Cassie over here, and Jack-y boy will work together to stop my psychotic alternate brother. I'll behave, I swear." The archangel pouted.

"Prove it, you dick. I'll still kill you."

"Oh my Dad, you'e giving me a chance. I see what Cassie here likes about you, Dean." Lucifer smirked at the suddenly shy angel next to him. 

"Never knew you two were buddy buddy, Cas." Dean chose to ignore Lucifer, instead directing his comment towards the angel.

"Um, remember? I was in control of that guy once? Ah, good times, huh Cassie? I looked my best possessing you."

"It was torture. Every second I was there, I hated you. And I still do."

"Ouch. You forget already that I killed you?" Cas just kept quiet, turning to face the window. "Good choice."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean, what Lucifer said back there, I'm sorry. I will admit that you did occupy a significant amount of my thoughts, but after you didn't return my feelings after I confessed I loved you, I stopped. Well, I tried." Now in the bunker, with Lucifer in chains and under watch, Dean had pulled Cas aside to speak.

Dean remembered that hunt well. "You know that you were dying? You only said you loved us because of it."

"But I was looking at you after I gave the speech. Dean, everyone in that barn, Ramiel included, knew it was for you."

"Shut up." Dean sighed. "Look, you're bleeding, okay? I didn't wanna, you know, keep you this long. Just forget this entire damn conversation."

"No." Cas shook his head, grabbed Dean by the shoulders, and before Dean could react, kissed him while holding him against the wall. 

"What?" Dean asked, dazed. "What the hell? You never said you loved me specifically."

"Well in that case, I love you, Dean."

Dean smiled. "And I love you, Cas. I just hid it really well." He pulled Cas in for another kiss, both of them smiling now. "I was freaking out trying to find you, because losing you after we just got you back...." He sighed. "I would have really given up."

"You never will anymore."


End file.
